


April 19, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''It's almost midnight. You're not going anywhere,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as he glowered by the front door.





	April 19, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

''It's almost midnight. You're not going anywhere,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as he glowered by the front door.

Supergirl smirked. ''I'll technically go to bed.'' The corner of her mouth went up again when Amos tensed.

''Villains aren't going to attack anyone in Smallville. Not when people are in their beds.''

''You do know that people occasionally work all night,'' Supergirl muttered while she frowned.

''BED!'' Amos suddenly realized how loud he was and looked back with wide eyes. He never heard the Kents' footsteps.  
After he looked ahead, his eyes widened again.

Supergirl began to fly from the farm after she opened the door a few seconds ago.

Glowering again, Amos opened his mouth before a tentacle emerged from it and wrapped around Supergirl's leg. He watched while she turned to him and scowled. Amos stepped back when she used heat vision to slice the tentacle in half. One half of it fell as the other part returned to him. Trembling with anger another time, he managed to shut the door. He followed her quickly.

Amos ran to a general store and viewed Supergirl descending by it. ''You aren't going to find any villains here,'' he said.  
His eyes bulged as soon as they settled on a large animal eating food within the general store. He glanced at his daughter's other smirk.

''You were saying?''

''I never said anything about wild animals,'' Amos said.

''Heh. I'm standing near a wild animal this instant,'' Supergirl said. She viewed the return of her preacher father's scowl.  
''Well, the animal is causing problems in the store. I'll carry it to another area. Perhaps I'll drop you off at the vet again.''

''It wasn't funny the first three times.''

The animal turned to Supergirl and Amos before it snarled. Approached them. Viewed their wide eyes.

Amos cried out the minute the animal scratched his arm. Wincing, he turned to Supergirl as he remained in front of her.  
He faced the hungry creature before it fled.

''I'll carry you to the ve... hospital,'' Supergirl said with concern in her eyes.

Amos smirked. ''I'll be fine.'' He returned to the farm and went inside with Supergirl.

''Bed?'' Supergirl watched while Amos frowned before she went to her bedroom. She thought she saw a hint of a smile seconds earlier.

THE END


End file.
